Uno y uno es igual a tres
by mayiya
Summary: Perdonar no es olvidar. A ver si el famoso Harry Potter puede reconquistar el corazón de una castaña después de haberla herido.
1. Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione

**UNO Y UNO ES IGUAL A TRES**

**Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione**

Ese 19 de Septiembre había empezado con un sol radiante entrando a raudales por la ventana de su habitación, logrando despertarla de su profundo sueño, aunque sino la despertaban los finos rayos matutinos también lo hubiera hecho el timbre del teléfono, el cual no había parado de sonar desde las doce de la noche en punto y estas interrupciones a su sueño ya le habían provocado fastidio. Y para variar el telefono había vuelto a sonar.

- Sí ya sé, muchas gracias por… - respondió con pereza y luego soltó exasperada - ¿Ron? ¡Pero si ya me felicitaste a las doce!

- ¡Ey! Así agradeces a las personas que nos acordamos de tu cumpleaños

- ¿Sabes cuanto me costó conciliar el sueño? – preguntó enojada - ¿Acaso tienes idea cuantas horas he dormido?

- No, pero eso no es la razón por la que te llame – su mejor amiga al otro lado del artefacto echaba chispas por los ojos – Lo que te quería decir es que esta noche mi mamá te invita a una cena en casa

- Ron no creo que pueda ir porque yo…

- Ok entonces nos vemos en mi casa a las 7

- ¿No me estás escuchando? Te digo que no…

- Mamá dice Hermione que si va a venir así que ya puedes empezar hacer el pastel – gritó su amigo sin piedad

- ¡RONALD BILIUS! – rugió ella sin podérselo creer – ¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE NO PUEDO IR!

- ¿Que dices Hermione? ¿Que quieres comer Spaguettis con albóndigas? – preguntó el chico divertido – Espera ya te paso a mi mamá… – Hermione se puso blanca y la voz de la señora Weasley habló por el teléfono – Querida yo te haré todo lo que tú quieras

- Se… se… Señora Weasley yo no podré ir

- ¿Cómo? Pero sí yo ya compre todo para la fiesta y tú me dices que no vas a venir… - habló Molly con voz agripada

- ¡Pero claro que va a venir! – gritó Ron que le había arranchado la bocina a su mamá – Porque Hermione no te plantaría ¿Verdad Hermione que tú no serias capaz de eso?

- No Ron yo no seria capaz – dijo rechinando los dientes. Ya había captado su juego

- ¿Entonces si vas a venir?

- Si

- Muy bien te esperamos. Que tengas buen día Hermione

Lo quería matar, eso es lo que quería hacer con su mejor amigo. ¡Matarlo! Con toda y su inteligencia y no había podido impedir que la comprometiera a esa fiesta. Pero a pesar de todo pasar su día de cumpleaños en la Madriguera no resultaba una mala idea es más era toda una novedad porque por lo general siempre le caían sus amigos en su departamento con una fiesta sorpresa. El problema es que ella quería pasar más tiempo con su novio, en esos últimos meses casi no se habían visto porque sus trabajos no se lo permitían. Desde que se había graduado de Sanadora se la pasaba el día entero en San Mungo, era tan preciado su tiempo que ya ni se preocupa de su aspecto físico.

Todos los días era la misma rutina: Despertar en la madrugada, lavarse la cara y los dientes, tomar un vaso de leche, sujetarse el pelo con una liga y salir con su uniforme verde al Hospital a hacer sus prácticas de Sanadora. No había nada más, sólo eso y lo único que iluminaba su día era cuando Harry se aparecía en el hospital sin avisar sólo para decirle "Como sé que nunca almuerzas nada, te cocine esto" y sus manos le extendían una rica y reconfortante sopa; otras veces simplemente le daba un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se desaparecía con la misma rapidez que llegaba. Eran esos detalles especiales que le confirmaban la suerte de haber encontrado a un hombre como Harry Potter

Pero lastimosamente 'eran' porque eso pertenecía al ayer. Hace algún tiempo Harry había olvidado hacer sus entradas sorpresas… y ella no lo culpaba. Sabía que su trabajo como Auror lo absorbía, incluso había ocasiones en que se iba de viaje junto a Ron y su hermana en busca de sectas de magos tenebrosos y no regresaban después de un par de semanas.

Sin duda el horario y sus distintos caminos profesionales había creado un abismo, pero no era nada que un buen día juntos no pueda arreglar… ella así lo sentía.

El tiempo transcurrió más rápido entre llamadas, ramos de flores, tarjetas de cumpleaños, una que otras mañanitas cantadas por teléfono y algunas improvisadas por sus amigas, un poco desafinadas pero bueno la intención es lo que contaba. Quizás uno de los mejores regalos fue el de sus padres, que le habían enviado un par de boletos de avión al lugar que elija con un acompañante.

Y así llegó la hora de ir a su fiesta. Ron y su familia en verdad se habían esmerado con los arreglos. Hermione se sentía profundamente agradecida y feliz del brazo de Harry. Pronto el lugar se lleno de risas y charlas triviales, hasta que llego el momento de partir el pastel pero antes de hacerlo Hermione pidió algunas velitas para realizar la mundialmente conocida tradición muggle del deseo. Y mientras apagaba las velas de un solo soplo, cerró los ojos con la misma intensidad que apretaba la mano de Harry.

- Ya está – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa sincera viendo cada una de las velas apagadas, pero tuvo que reprimir su expresión porque Harry se desasió gentilmente de su mano alegando que tenia demasiada sed

Después que todos tenían su ración de pastel los regalos se fueron abriendo y las sorpresas no paraban de llegar para Hermione. Y así ella se sentía más feliz que nunca, estaba con sus amigos, junto a la persona que amaba, todos reunidos en su honor celebrando el día en que nació ¿Qué más podía pedir? Seguramente nada porque sentía que a lado de Harry estaba completa, nada le podía faltar.

Ella siempre había pensado que lo material no significaba mucho, apreciaba la esencia de las cosas que la rodeaban es por eso que los regalos, el pastel, la fiesta tenían una mínima importancia si lo comparaba a la compañía y el cariño desinteresado que le ofrecían. Eso no tenía precio.

- Luna sabes donde está Harry – dijo Hermione que llevaba un trozo de pastel en las manos – No quiero que se quede sin comer

- Se le antojaba jugo de calabaza y le dije que en la cocina había una jarra – le dijo la rubia - Pero si te vas a buscarlo no te demores porque los gemelos te darán tú regalo a las doce de la noche – consultó su reloj de muñeca – Y eso será dentro de poco. Si no vuelves rápido yo te iré a ver ¿entendido?

Luna dijo sus últimas palabras en un grito porque la castaña ya corría rumbo a la Madriguera. Minutos después los fantásticos fuegos artificiales de los gemelos Weasley iluminaron el cielo nocturno y al finalizar su día de cumpleaños recibió la más grande de las sorpresas, pero que fuera la más grande no significaba que fuera la mejor. La realidad había quebrado la magia de un día perfecto y basto sólo unos cuantos minutos para acabar con su felicidad. Su día soñado pronto se transformó en un cumpleaños digno de olvidar.

- Hermione… Hermione – llamaba Luna mientras la buscaba – Te estás perdiendo los fuegos artificiales ¿Pero que te pasó mujer? – preguntó preocupada al verla caminar con la mirada perdida saliendo del cobertizo de la casa de los Weasley

- Nada – respondió sin mirar a la rubia – Ten, esto les va a servir a ti y a Ron – deposito en las manos de Luna un par de boletos de avión

- Pero Hermy… - dijo sin entender la rubia

No logró seguir escuchándola porque ya se había transformado en una voluta de humo gris. Había desaparecido.

La fiesta llegó a su fin y ahora su departamento la recibía. Nunca lo había visto tan lúgubre como esa noche. Se dejo caer sobre su cama, y después de una hora de tratar inútilmente de dormir, el teléfono sonó nuevamente y ella sin ánimo lo contesto ¿De donde sacaba las fuerzas…? ¿De donde?

- ¿Alo?

- Hermione… ¿Por qué te has ido así de la fiesta? Todos estamos preocupados

- Me dolía mucho la cabeza. Lo siento… – enmudeció, iba a decirle _"mi amor"_- Harry

- ¿Ya no te duele? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado

- Sí. Estoy mucho mejor ahora – mintió

- Bueno. ¿Quieres que vaya tu departamento para acompañarte?

- No, no vengas – su voz comenzó a quebrarse y un temblor repentino recorrió su cuerpo - Harry tienes algo que decirme…

Sus ojos marrones se dirigieron a la ventana por donde se veían las negras nubes acechando con una oscuridad impenetrable. Esperaba que él en esos últimos momentos tenga un poco de sinceridad con ella

- Al… al… algo que de… decirte – titubeó nervioso - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Estaba confirmado, él no se lo iba a decir y ella no estaba segura de querer escucharlo pero los seres humanos tenemos un defecto en común, nos inclinamos estúpidamente al incoherente masoquismo. Escuchó un 'tlin' como el sonido de un cristal roto y supo con certeza que correspondía al sonido de la confianza perdida depositada en el único ser que amó. Y no existe pegamento alguno que reconstruya eso.

- Porque hoy estabas muy distante – cerró los ojos con fuerza y gruesas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ambarinos ojos -Si tienes algo que decirme este es el momento…

- Yo… Yo… Yo… De que hablas… No se… - ella seguía en silencio – La verdad es que no sé lo que me tratas de decir…

- Quiero terminar nuestra relación – dijo interrumpiéndolo

- ¿Qué? – respondió aturdido

- Lo que oíste. Lo mejor será que terminemos – habló rápido sin permitir que él le dijera lo que ella ya sabia.

**Flashback**

-----------------------------------------------------

- Hasta que por fin te escapaste. Pensé que estaríamos separados toda la noche

- No Ginny en realidad yo vine por un poco de jugo…

Pero los labios de Harry quedaron mudos al recibir un apasionado beso de parte de la pelirroja. Él se dejo llevar y acarició su sedoso cabello. Después de un par de minutos se separaron para coger aire

- Quieres ir al cobertizo para estar más a gusto – pronunció ella jalándolo de su túnica

Harry la rodeó por la cintura y se la llevó a paso veloz no sin antes plantarle un suave beso en los labios. Escondidos en medio de la oscuridad sus besos subieron de intensidad y las caricias también hasta que sus respiraciones se volvieron agitadas y sintieron que ya no podían parar

- Espera… espera… – repitió Ginny con su pelo revuelto y abotonándose la camisa que minutos antes Harry había querido despojar - ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

- Hoy no por supuesto – respondió él cabizbajo pero podía sentir la iracunda mirada de Ginny en su nuca

- ¿POR QUÉ HARRY? – chilló ella

- Shhhhhh – recriminó Harry casi histérico

– ¡Tienes que decírselo! – dijo rechinando sus dientes, intentando controlar su voz

- Hoy es su cumpleaños Ginny. No creo que sea el mejor día para hacerlo

- Y cuando será el día perfecto ¿AH? – replicó furibunda – Mira Harry esto ya se salió de control hace varios meses. Te he dado el tiempo suficiente pero si no lo vas hacer entonces es mejor que te olvides de mí para siempre

- Pero Ginny… Por favor no me puedes decir eso – contestó Harry triste – No me pidas que lo haga hoy…

- No alargues más el asunto – espetó ácidamente interrumpiéndolo – Es mejor que cortes con ella lo más pronto posible.

- No lo sé… No estoy seguro…

- Harry ¿tú me quieres? – intervino ella deteniendo sus titubeos

- Sí – respondió como un autómata

- Entonces porque no terminas con ella, nosotros tenemos derecho a ser felices y tú no eres feliz con ella – dijo con crueldad

- Pero ella me ama y le haría mucho daño si le digo…

- Muy bien… Muy bien… Entonces ¡LO NUESTRO SE ACABO! – dio su ultimátum y se dio media vuelta

- ¡No espera! – la cogió del brazo – Esta bien. Hoy mismo se lo diré

Ginny sonrió y se acercó a él, lo beso sutilmente pero se separo al instante con un sobresalto. Una potente explosión de fuegos artificiales la asusto

- ¡AY! Esos deben ser Fred y George – dijo con fastidio. Rodeó el cuello de Harry - ¿En que estábamos?

Acto seguido se besaron con la misma pasión desenfrenada tal como lo habían hecho en la cocina

-----------------------------------------------------

**Fin del Flashback**

- Pero Hermione… - dijo Harry con la voz quebrada. Aunque eso era lo que quería hacer porque se lo había prometido a Ginny, nunca pensó que cuando llegara el momento esa extraña opresión embargara su pecho

- Lo siento Harry – dijo ella con voz al cuello - Siento que esto no funcionara pero ya sabes nuestros… horarios. Ya no es lo mismo…

Sí, no actuó de la forma más normal. No entro al cobertizo y le gritó sus cuatro verdades a Harry, ni tampoco se llevó cogida de los pelos a Ginny trapeando el suelo con su cuerpo. No, no hizo nada de eso, pero nunca se arrepentiría porque no debemos redimirnos de nuestras decisiones, ya que sea cuales sean las que tomemos, siempre tendrás la seguridad de que fueron tuyas y nadie influyó en ellas.

Y aunque tuvo unas ganas irresistibles de decirle que lo sabía todo, prefirió no hacerlo ¿De que serviría? ¿Acaso eso aliviaría su dolor? No, eso no ayudaría en nada. Los enormes cuernos en su cabeza ya pesaban lo suficiente ¿Para que hacerlos mas pesados de lo que ya eran? Admitir el engaño de Harry la haría sentir mas miserable, así que prefirió hacer lo que el valiente de Harry Potter nunca se atrevió. Terminar su relación.

- Hermione esperó que esto… Que lo nuestro acabara no significa que también nuestra amistad deba ser igual – dijo como si ese discurso lo hubiera ensayado hace mucho tiempo – Yo pienso que debemos seguir siendo amigos. Claro si así tú lo quieres ¿Quieres seguir siendo mi amiga?

Apretó con exagerada fuerza una de los extremos de su almohada mientras varias manchas en su falda evidenciaban las gotas salinas de dolor que rodaban por sus mejillas y caían libres al termino de su barbilla. Un viento helado sopló desde la ventana y ella ya no sabia si temblaba de frío o sencillamente su cuerpo se estremecía a causa del dolor.

- ¿Hermione estas ahí? – preguntó él al no recibir respuesta de ella

- Sí, estoy aquí. No te preocupes seguiremos siendo amigos – respondió ella en un susurro inaudible. Harry se tuvo que pegar bien el teléfono para escucharla

- Que bien… Bueno fue lindo mientras duró ¿No crees? – otra vez el poco tacto de Harry se hacia de manifiesto y ella sólo logro asentir con la cabeza pero pronto recordó que estaba al teléfono así que se dio cuenta que había caído otra vez en el silencio - ¿Hermione estas ahí?

- Sí, aun sigo aquí – sus mejillas eran un mar de lágrimas y sus susurros disfrazaban su voz quebrada pero el dolor seguía tan fuerte que por ratos pensaba que le iba a impedir la respiración – Tienes razón. Fue bonito…

- Por cierto se me olvido decirte – no estaba seguro si decirlo; la frase en aquellos momentos no podía ser más inoportuna y era tan fuera de lugar que aún pensarla le causaba repulsión pero debía decirlo ya que en toda la fiesta no lo había hecho. Esa extraña opresión en su pecho se intensificaba cada vez más y Harry no entendía el porque – Feliz Cumpleaños Hermione

- Gracias… – sintió que el mundo se hundía bajo sus pies y no pudo reprimir un sollozo al hablar

- Adiós y buenas noches – pronunció con simplicidad Harry

- Buenas… - Hermione se detuvo. El sonido intermitente del teléfono sonaba: Pi…pi…pi

Las horas pasaron lentas y la noche se le hizo eterna mientras que la única compañía que tenía era su almohada y ese temblor en su cuerpo que no desaparecía, seguía estando con ella, muy latente, como un demonio del cual uno se quiere exorcizar pero que nunca lo puede lograr. Las lágrimas siguieron rodando más redondas y grandes que antes. El dolor en su pecho pronto se transformo en un asfixiante nudo en su garganta tan intenso y penetrante que le helaba la sangre

Y muy lejos de ella, se podría decir más lejos que nunca, Harry murmuraba dos palabras que ella nunca llegaría a oír. "_Perdóname Hermione…"_

Harry pensó que algún día no muy lejano se las diría, así como la verdad que traía como yugo en su espalda, pero todo culpable tiene que pagar un precio caro por su bajeza. Y su castigo se lo dio el tiempo y la ausencia de la única mujer que lo amo verdaderamente en esta vida y que él tan cobardemente dejo escapar.

**Nota de Autora: **Aunque no lo parezca pero juro enfáticamente que este fic es H/Hr. Muy triste me salió ¿No? Bueno esa era la idea porque salió de una canción triste, además estaba depre el día que lo hice jeje! Por suerte ya me pasó. Por favor manden ¡Reviews! ¡No sean gachos pues!

Besitos y no se pierdan

**Att mayiyapotter**


	2. Desagradable Sorpresa

**Unos preámbulos que no están de más:**

Lo que ta en "" y en cursiva son pensamientos o mejor dichos voces internas de los personajes

Toda sugerencia será bien recibida en sus reviews

A los que ya vayan por aquí, una petición: Lean y reviews por favor. ¿Es mucho pedir? Sí claro que lo es, porque no soy buena escritora pero igual hagan la buena acción del día y pongan una sonrisa en mi rostro XD!

Los que lean el fic y no emitan ninguna opinión de él, o más que sea no se molesten en oprimir el botoncito de GO, caerán bajo la maldición de los atolondrados… quedan advertidos ¬¬

**UNO Y UNO ES IGUAL A TRES**

**Desagradable Sorpresa**

Pestañeó dos veces mientras se desperezaba en su cama. Consideraba que un buen sábado no se lo comenzaba con el pie derecho si no realizabas todos los pasos obligatorios. Bostezar, buscar el lugar más suave de tú cama, levantarte a ver por la ventana los rayos matutinos y decirte a ti mismo: Que tarde es… ¡Bueno a la camita otra vez!

Mientras seguía sobre su cama acurrucado y sumido en sus propios pensamientos de total vagancia, por un fugaz momento vio un destello castaño sobre la mesita a lado de su cama e inevitablemente se acordó de su amiga Hermione, aunque si el destello era de cualquier otro color estaba seguro que igual se hubiera acordado de ella. El calendario le decía irónicamente que en unas semanas se cumpliría un año exacto desde que se había ido, pero él creía que había sido un poco más de tiempo. Curiosamente desde que Hermione había desaparecido de sus vidas cuando tomo la inesperada decisión de irse a vivir a Paris, el tiempo había empezado a transcurrir más lento y los minutos ya no eran una secuencia de segundos, se habían convertido extrañamente en horas, y las horas en meses, los meses en años… y hasta llegó a pensar un día que el tiempo le jugaba una mala broma porque sentía que se había detenido.

Se arrepentía haber arruinado su amistad con una relación que empezó mal y terminó aún peor. Y no era porque no la quería, en realidad todo lo contrario. Con melancolía en los ojos recordó cuando se dieron ese primer tímido beso. Él sintió que hasta el aire sabía tan dulce como sus labios, y aunque pensaba que podía pasar toda su vida bebiendo del elixir de vida que le ofrecían los labios de Hermione con el pasar del tiempo se percató que no se puede construir una relación a punta de besos, regalos y tarjetitas. Hay algo más que juega en el asunto, algo que lastimosamente les faltaba.

La persona que te diga la típica frase "Cuando hay amor todo problema se puede superar" es porque nunca ha amado de verdad o bien aún tiene la suerte de no pasar la misma situación que surqué. ¿Como puedes pedir que un sentimiento tenga el don de solucionar los problemas? Es absurdo, porque los problemas no desaparecen hasta que les hallas una solución. Solución que nunca llegó y que tampoco se esforzó en encontrar.

Y ni siquiera podía culpar a la rutina, porque esta no existía ya que muy pocas veces conseguían pasar una tarde juntos. A veces le parecía que vivían en dos mundos distintos.

Él siempre estaba viajando en busca de los malos y ella en San Mungo curando a sus pacientes. Ella siempre tan pasiva, y él tan impulsivo. Ella con su inconfundible voz de la razón restringiendo sus deseos de hacer locuras. El con su manía de no aceptar sermones, y ella empeñada en protegerlo y aconsejarlo. ¿Cómo dos personas tan diferentes podían estar juntas? En tecnicismo era imposible. Dicen por ahí que hay cosas en el mundo que sencillamente no tienen explicación. Pero a pesar de todas las discusiones, diferencias y la lucha constante contra su ausencia, él sentía que sin ella no podría vivir. Y cuando la encontraba en San Mungo después de una semana de no verla, su cuerpo vibraba mientras la besaba.

Pero sin percatarse cuando, o el porque. Los encuentros fortuitos ya no eran suficientes para dejar viva la relación. Y pronto pasaban días, una semana, luego dos y cuando al final se encontraban otra vez, ya no era la misma emoción porque la ausencia es más traicionera y al final le gano la batalla a ese beso que les hacia tocar la cima del cielo.

Sin duda, la relación con Hermione se fue muriendo y fue lenta su agonía. Hasta que un día que Hermione no estaba con él, apareció una persona brindándole caprichosamente su compañía y acto seguido se rindió dejándose envolver en sus brazos. Sumergiéndose en la pasión. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que no había vuelta atrás. Lo que había hecho no lo podía borrar.

Giró su vista hacia el lado izquierdo de su cama donde yacía la lisa cabellera pelirroja de su acompañante: Ginny Weasley que había empezado siendo su amante y al cabo de un año aún no se quitaba tal titulo porque era una de tantas que se llevaba a su departamento con la diferencia que a ella le colgaba el puesto de Novia oficial.

- Buenos días querido – pronunció Ginny con voz somnolienta y se giró hacia el cuerpo de Harry para abrazarlo. Él se hizo el dormido – ¡Hazme caso Harry!

- Auch – dio un respingo. La pelirroja le había pellizcado el brazo

- ¿Hoy me vas a preparar el desayuno? – sonrió y lo volvió abrazar

- No, no tengo ganas – respondió con apatía y volvió a cerrar los ojos

- Está bien. Ya veo que no estás de humor para nada – lanzó con un tono ligeramente duro y se levantó de la cama. Harry vio por le rabillo del ojo como se vestía pero no hizo nada por detenerla – Voy a estar en casa de mis padres porque Luna me pidió su ayuda para un almuerzo que organiza esta tarde – se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla – Si quieres puedes faltar… La verdad es que yo tampoco tengo ganas de ir a ese estúpido almuerzo… – informó hacia un Harry que fingía aún estar en los valles de Morfeo – Adiós… ¡Ah¡Y deja de hacerte el dormido!

Azotó la puerta de la habitación dejándolo solo. Y fue lo mejor porque cuando se encerraba en antiguos recuerdos sobre Hermione, prefería la soledad. Le afectaba su lejanía es por eso que había veces que le daban unos impulsos enormes de encontrarla o llamarla… o lo que sea, con tal de escucharla otra vez y es por eso que con pergamino y pluma en mano escribía largas cartas pidiéndole perdón por ese breve adiós, por no hacer nada para salvar su relación, por esa bajeza que sabía muy bien Hermione no se merecía… Necesitaba confesárselo si quería obtener su absolución. Pero todas esas cartas nunca llegaron a su destinatario porque siempre quedaban escondidas en el cajón de su escritorio hundidas en el silencio de su arrepentimiento.

Continuó en la misma posición fetal, cubierto con el edredón hasta el cuello mientras las horas transcurrían y seguía inmóvil pero sin dormir. Y cuando por fin comenzó a caer en el sopor una voz mandona susurró en su oreja izquierda: _"¿Harry que te he dicho sobre perder el tiempo?" _Esbozó una triste sonrisa, no era la primera vez que la voz de Hermione le hablaba entre sueños. Y él muy obediente se despegó las sabanas, se metió a duchar y mientras el agua caliente recorría cada centímetro de su piel, pensó con nostalgia que antes se quejaba continuamente por los regaños de Hermione y ahora que no la tenía los echaba tanto de menos. Hasta extrañaba sus peleas.

Aunque parezca increíble pero era capaz de dar todo cuanto poseía para que Hermione regresara y le gritara que era un terco, o el famoso alarido "Eres un Cabeza dura" o quizás que le dijera antes de dormir "Merlín te dio esas orejas para escuchar no solo para colgar las gafas Harry" Se ponía tan linda cuando se enojaba.

Sí, ya no podía seguir engañándose. La extrañaba más de lo necesario, no sólo como se extraña a un amigo, o a la compañera que se fue lejos. Era un poco más. Extrañaba sus besos, su aroma, su rostro, su mirada, como se mordía el labio cuando se concentraba, o como fruncía el entrecejo cuando la hacia enfurecer, cada movimiento de sus manos, y cada una de las hebras de su cabello castaño…

Mientras se vestía dirigió su mirada al profundo cielo azul por su ventana y exhaló un suspiro ligero. Tarde, muy tarde se dio cuenta del error que cometió, pensando que encontraría en Ginny lo que le había dado Hermione. Estaba tan ciego que tuvo que perderla para saber cuanto la necesitaba. Una aguda opresión de dolor atravesó su pecho, porque dolía sentir el corazón vació, dolía despertar en la mañana y no ver su melena castaña. Porque había tenido tanto y ahora no tenía nada.

Se acordó que Ginny le dijo que había una reunión en la casa de los Weasley y se dirigió a su chimenea, con un puñado de polvos Flu en la mano articuló: Madriguera. Era extraño que Ron no le dijera nada y eso que lo veía a diario en el Ministerio. ¿Y porque Ginny le aconsejo que no vaya a la Madriguera?

Pocos minutos después se encontraba en la casa de Ron donde se traían un ajetreo sin igual. Luna atravesaba la sala con una bandeja llena de bocadillos y al verlo aparecer dijo sin mirarlo: Hola Harry. La Señora Weasley salió radiante de felicidad a saludarlo pero también llevaba varios platos en las manos por lo que no pudo darle sus acostumbrados abrazos de oso. Ron por su parte estaba con su hijo en brazos intentado que el niño durmiera porque hacia un escándalo con su llanto. Los gemelos Weasley llevaban flotando una mesa hacia el patio de la Madriguera

- Mucho trabajo ¿Eh? – pronunció acercándose a Ron que estaba desesperado ante el llanto incesante del niño – Estaría de más preguntarte como te va en tú nueva faceta de padre

- Ufff ¡Es terrible! – soltó con irritación y movía con mas energía al niño – Sí quieres un consejo: Usa siempre protección

- No eras tú el que quería un hijo – espetó Luna que salió de quien sabe donde para darle un golpe en la espalda al pelirrojo

- Sí claro pero yo pensaba… yo pensaba…

– Si pretendías que seriamos el típico matrimonio en donde tú te vas a la calle y yo soy la abnegada mujer que se queda en casa con los niños. ¡Pues ya ves que te baje de tu nube Ronald!

- Pero Lonnie… - el niño no tenía ninguna intención de calmarse – Está llorando porque extraña tus brazos. Anda cárgalo por un ratito…

- ¡No me vengas con cuentos! – saco del bolsillo de su túnica un chupón azul – Lo que quiere es esto – se lo puso en la boca y se confirmo su teoría porque el infante comenzó a chupar con intensidad y su llanto cesó – Ahora me iré a ver que necesita Molly. Cuídalo bien por favor

- ¡Yo siempre lo cuido bien! – replicó el pelirrojo sosteniendo con fuerza al niño

- No te lo decía a ti

Harry no se aguanto la risa al ver la expresión que puso Ron, y podía jurar que hasta el niño había soltado una risita.

- Bueno y cuéntame ¿Que festejan? – inquirió

- No bromees Harry – contestó el pelirrojo mientras ambos salían al patio

- No estoy bromeando. ¿Porque es la reunión?

- ¿No lo sabes? – la expresión de Harry le indicaban que no – Bueno, mira ahí está tú respuesta – apuntó un enorme cartel que los gemelos hacían levitar. El cartel rezaba en grandes letras rojas

"_Bienvenida Hermione"_

- ¿Her… Her… Hermione regresa? – pensaba que todo era un sueño.

-Sí, claro. ¿Que vives en la Luna? Todos lo sabíamos– miró al pequeño niño que jugaba con su chupón – El pequeño Philip no puede tener bautizo sin su madrina. Me sorprende que no supieras que venía - se dirigió a su rubia esposa que llenaba varios vasos de cerveza de mantequilla – ¿Lonnie porque no le avisaste a Harry que Hermione venía hoy?

- Pero si yo se lo dije a Ginny – miró hacia una pelirroja que estaba acomodando unas cuantas sillas – Se suponía que ella te lo diría – habló en voz alta para que la escuchara perfectamente

- ¿No te lo dije? – pronunció Ginny con una sonrisa y Harry negó con la cabeza – Se me tuvo que haber olvidado

- Que mala memoria tienes…– pronunció la rubia. Era obvio que no le creía, a decir verdad ni Ron ni Harry tampoco se lo creían

- ¿Y a que hora viene? – preguntó Harry a Luna. Lo que menos le importaba en ese momento eran las mentiras de la pelirroja

- En media hora. Arthur se ofreció a traerla de la estación de tren. Ya sabes que él se les arregla mejor con los artefactos muggles ¡Ey Harry¿A dónde vas?

- Dile que no se preocupe al señor Weasley. Yo iré a verla – se alejó corriendo. Pudo escuchar que Ginny decía "Esperame yo voy contigo también" pero él desapareció ante sus ojos.

Minutos más tarde se encontraba sentado, esperando ansioso en el andén. Su ritmo cardiaco subió y oprimía enérgicamente sus manos. Tenia los nervios de punta ¿Qué le diría cuando la mirara a los ojos? Tanto tiempo esperando este momento y ahora que había llegado sentía una ganas locas de escapar pero al mismo tiempo sus piernas no respondían. ¿La abrazaría¿Una sonrisa estaría bien? O quizás sólo un apretón de manos…

Temía no reconocerla porque le parecía una eternidad desde que se había ido. El sonido característico del tren llegando a la estación bloqueó sus pensamientos. Varias personas bajaron de él y entre la multitud trataba divisar su particular cabello, hasta que por fin observó una melena castaña desaliñada, se acercó a paso lento pero decidido y toco el hombro de la mujer

- ¿Hermione? – la mujer se giró y un rostro desconocido lo miró negando con la cabeza

- Susy ahí estas…– una chica también desconocida para Harry abrazó a la mujer y se giró después hacia él - ¿Quién es tú amigo?

- No sé. No lo conozco – respondió ella. Y las dos jóvenes se fueron dejando a Harry que se repetía mentalmente mil veces¡Tonto!

Estiró su cuello para tener una vista mejor, pero las personas agarraban sus maletas y se reunían con sus amigos mientras salían del anden a paso lento y sonriendo. Los ocupantes del tren pronto se dispersaron y Harry se quedo completamente solo con un molesto peso en su estómago. ¿Hermione no había venido en ese tren? Pero si Luna claramente le había dicho que en media hora llegaba. Se suponía que ella había abordado ese tren. ¿Dónde estaba?

Se dejo caer otra vez en su asiento como una bolsa de papas, emitiendo un suspiro de tristeza. Otra vez la oportunidad se le había escapado entre sus manos. Talvez Hermione se había arrepentido de regresar a Londres. A fin de cuentas no la podía culpar. Sabía muy bien que Hermione se había ido por él, porque obviamente no lo amaba por eso había terminado su relación. Primero lo termino y luego se fue lejos. No había que ser un Einstein para saber lo que eso significaba.

Se levantó con pesadez y dirigió una última mirada al tren que en esos momentos cerraba sus puertas mecánicas, pero antes de que eso sucediera divisó a lo lejos una mujer alta y vestida con un sencillo abrigo marrón. Una brisa ligera soplo en su rostro logrando que algunos mechones se hicieran para atrás. El rostro de Hermione se desveló ante sus ojos verdes y ella al mirarlo entreabrió sus labios en una expresión de asombro, parecía que no podía creer que él estuviera esperándola en la estación. Ambos se miraron fijamente, estáticos. El corazón de Harry que antes latía furiosamente en su pecho, se había paralizado momentáneamente.

Al mirarla todas sus dudas se desvanecieron. Y sin detenerse a pensar en el próximo paso que daría, siendo guiado sólo por sus impulsos y no por su sentido común. Se acercó a pasos acelerados y la estrecho entre sus brazos. Nunca supo cuanto tiempo se quedaron abrazados pero si podía notar que el ritmo de su corazón latía sincronizado con el corazón de Hermione.

- Ejem… Ejem… - se escuchó un carraspeo. Ella se separó mecánicamente de él. Una voz gruesa habló detrás de Harry – Ya encontré la maleta.

- Muchas gracias – contestó Hermione con simplicidad. Se dirigió nuevamente hacia el ojiverde – Harry te presento a Mike Levington… Mi prometido

Harry se giró lentamente y un hombre de ojos azul claro y de ondulados cabellos rubios sujetaba una maleta negra en su mano izquierda y en su rostro lucia una sonrisa sincera.

- Mucho gusto Harry – extendió la mano derecha hacia él y Harry se la quedo viendo suspendida en el aire

- Hola… - logró murmurar a penas mientras apretaba su mano y cuando lo hizo fue como si agua helada viajara por su sangre propagándose por todo el cuerpo

**Nota/Autora: **Holap. Yo para los monólogos soy terrible, pero bueno disculparan por tener que soportarme. Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Por fa no sean malitos y déjenme un review. Adiós.

**Bueno, la verdad que ustedes me alegraron mucho con sus reviews. Yo pensé que a lo mucho llegaría a dos. Así que toy saltando de emoción porque tuve 4 reviews jeje! Muchas gracias por eso y espero no decepcionar a nadie con este nuevo capítulo. Besitos y no se pierdan lindas.**

**Contestación de Reviews:**

El primer review que recibí fue de Chokolatito, y le estoy profundamente agradecida porque me alegró el día.

**Chokolatito19: **Un honor completo que lo pusieras como un fic favorito. Muy lindo tú review. Te agradezco que fuera largo y no te preocupes que dijiste tantas cosas lindas del primer capítulo que nunca me voy hartar de leer tus reviews. Pos sip, Hermione toda una dama, tal como dijiste. Porque así es su personaje. Sobre Ginny mmmm es inevitable que no caiga mal jeje! Sí hay personas que son fan de ella, sorry… Wenu wapa, muy lindo el review que me dejaste. Gracias por eso :)

**Cristinamoreno: **Linda Gracias por lo de buenazo jeje! Aquí ta segundo capítulo espero que te guste y si no pes… Sorry, hago lo que puedo. Te cuidas mucho nenis y no te pierdas ;)

**Lutica: **Otra personita linda que me alegro el día. Gracias por eso. Pos sip, el primer capítulo si estuvo bien triste. Y muy buena pregunta¿Qué rayos se cree Harry? Es un baboso, yo también lo aborrecí cuando vi el resultado del primer capítulo. No siempre puede ser el niño perfecto ¿no? Ay que ser más realistas, no hay que ser como Jk que lo pinta muy santurrón XD!

**elizabethsach**Hola nenis. Muchas gracias por tú review. Que bien que te gustara la historia. Espero que te siga gustando ;) Ya actualice y ojala que te agrade. Te cuidas mucho.

**Att**

**mayiyapotter**


	3. Regresar

**UNO Y UNO ES IGUAL A TRES**

**Regresar**

Ese día Harry descubrió que el frío quemaba. La sensación helada que corría en sus venas en vez de congelar su sangre lograba todo lo contrario y sentía como todo su cuerpo ardía por dentro. Caminaba en silencio, con su mente parcialmente bloqueada. Hermione y Mike iban delante de él despejando el camino entre la multitud de personas en la estación del tren, conversaban entre ellos y logró captar unas palabras sueltas de su amiga que llamaron su atención

- Llegaremos pronto a casa de mis padres, podemos abordar el metro muggle y…

- ¡pero los Weasley te prepararon una Bienvenida! – interrumpió Harry precipitadamente. Por la expresión de sorpresa de Hermione era obvio que ella no estaba enterada de ese detalle

- Ah, bueno… No tenia idea… - sí, estaba confirmado. Hermione no sabía nada – Pero les prometí a mis padres que iría a verlos cuando llegara… – se mordió el labio inferior

- No te preocupes. Puedes hacer ambas cosas – habló Mike con su voz suave. Hermione asintió y su característico gesto con su labio desapareció para dar paso a una apacible sonrisa.

Caminaron varias cuadras por las enormes calles de la ciudad en busca de un callejón lo bastante solitario y así poder aparecerse sin ser vistos por los muggles pero al doblar una esquina Mike tropezó con una chica que venía en sentido contrario a ellos

- ¡Oh no sabe cuanto lo siento! Soy excesivamente torpe… – dijo apabullada una joven de lisos cabellos negros

- Nada de eso. Usted no es torpe – recogió las bolsas que se le había caído a la mujer y se las devolvió – Yo tuve toda la culpa. Le ruego que me disculpe

Mike hizo una reverencia en un gesto de caballerosidad absoluta digna de un príncipe. Harry pensó que era un reverendo presumido. La mujer ante tal gesto quedo encantada y se alejó sonriéndole a Mike como una tremenda boba. Harry noto que la joven llegó hasta un grupo de chicas que le enseñaban sus pulgares levantados. Al pasar junto a ellas siguiendo a Mike y a Hermione que iban delante, pudo escuchar la conversa animada que sostenían

- ¿Como te fue¿Qué te dijo?

- Se disculpo y me ayudo. Tiene unos ojos preciosos y es todo un caballero. Que raro que todavía existan chicos como él, ya sabes que están en peligro de extinción.

- ¡Es guapísimo! No sé como tuviste el valor de fingir que te tropezabas con él – contestó una rubia rizada – Pero seguramente la que va con él es su novia – tronó sus dedos con enojo – Una suertuda de lo peor

- Pues si pero lo que importa es que conseguí cruzar palabra con él aunque nunca más lo vuelva a ver… – emitió con pesimismo. Se percató de la presencia del moreno que se había detenido a mirarlas y añadió – Y tú… ¿Qué haces ahí escuchando todo lo que decimos?

Harry se encogió de hombros, y siguió su camino. Para que se iba a quedar a seguir oyendo lo perfecto que es el tal Mike. Esas chicas eran un grupo de tontas. Mira que decir que 'ese' podía ser lindo… Bueno es verdad que tenía un porte distinguido, su sonrisa perlada quedaría perfecta para un comercial de pasta dental, poseía una elegancia singular en su caminar, bastante apuesto también era y su enrulado cabello dorado combinaba extrañamente bien con su piel bronceada… Bueno, vale lo admitía; las chicas no se equivocaban al decir que el tal Mike tenia lo suyo. Apretó los dientes con más fuerza de lo normal.

Al llegar a la Madriguera Hermione fingió magistralmente que no sabía nada del recibimiento que le habían preparado los Weasley. La señora Weasley al ver a Hermione fue a paso veloz y la abrazó tan fuerte que Harry pensó que la castaña perdería la respiración En el patio de la madriguera los gemelos habían colado una larga mesa rectangular donde se encontraban varios de los invitados. Como era de costumbre, cuando había una reunión en la casa de los Weasley siempre estaban varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix como Lupin junto con Tonks, Shackelbot que conversaba con una linda joven de mejillas sonrosadas. También estaban Lavender Brown, Neville Longbotom, Seamus Finnigan con su cuñada Parvati y su esposa Padma.

Luna se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó con lágrimas contenidas mientras las dos lucían radiantes de felicidad.

- Me alegro tanto de verte otra vez – pronunció la rubia limpiándose los ojos – Que bueno que hiciste caso de mi Vociferador porque sino lo hubieras hecho…

- Me habrías traído tú misma – completó la castaña sonriente – Eso lo sé yo y todo París también…

- Bueno jovencita. No iba a permitir que rehusaras a venir al bautizo de mi pequeño Philip –replicó levantando su dedo índice y apuntándola como si la estuviera regañando

- Sí, lo sé. Y ya que hablas de él, quisiera conocerlo ¿dónde esta?

- Durmiendo en la antigua cuna de Bill. Milagrosamente quien lo hizo dormir fue Ron

- ¿Qué significa ese 'milagrosamente'? – replicó enojado el pelirrojo que escuchaba atento la conversa

- Pues la que siempre lo duerme soy yo, esta es la primera vez que lo haces tú – contestó la rubia enseguida volviéndose hacia él

- Sí, es cierto… pero ¿quién le cambia los pañales en las noches y le prepara su biberón?

- ¡Yo! – respondió exasperada

El pelirrojo puso una expresión de concentración absoluta

- ¡Mmm! Es cierto… Mal ejemplo – chasqueó su lengua – Bueno pero… Sé que hay algo que me sale a la perfección con el niño

- Ahora que lo dices en honor a la verdad siempre lo haces reír

- ¡Exacto! – dijo triunfante el pelirrojo - ¿Lo ves? Nuestro Philip nunca será un aburrido. Salió igualito a su padre

- Sí, pero lo importante es que este sano – añadió George.

- ¡Bribón! Ven para acá y repítelo en mi cara – berreó Ron. Luna y Hermione se soltaron a reír mientras veían como Ron perseguía a su hermano que hace rato ya había emprendido la huida.

El señor Weasley golpeó ligeramente con su cuchara el borde de su vaso logrando atraer la atención de los presentes

– Creo hablar por todos al decir que estamos felices de tener a Hermione de vuelta con nosotros. Su prolongado viaje a Francia nos ha enseñado lo mucho que la echamos de menos – le obsequió una mirada enternecedora y alzo su vaso - ¡Brindemos por el regreso de Hermione!

- ¡Salud! –corearon todos

Harry mojó sus labios con la cerveza de mantequilla pero se sentía incapaz de poder pasársela. Tenía un extraño nudo alojado en su garganta que se lo impedía.

- Gracias Amigos. Son todos muy amables por prepararme este recibimiento – respondió la castaña con sinceridad y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Mike que estaba junto a ella – Les quiero presentar a Mike Levington

- Levington mmmm – el señor Weasley entrecerró sus ojos – ¿Eres pariente de Ralph Levington?

- Sí, él es mi padre – respondió el rubio con sencillez.

- Ralph es un buen hombre. Fue muy cortés conmigo cuando estuve internado en San Mungo. Es el mejor medimago que he conocido y me enteré hace unos meses que le dieron el puesto de director del Hospital. Conversé un par de veces con él – continuó el señor Weasley – Me comentó que su único hijo le habían ofrecido una beca en el extranjero.

- No fue hace mucho, tan sólo hace dos años que viaje a París – respondió el rubio.

- Y Mike… Porque te puedo decir Mike ¿cierto?– habló Lavender interrumpiendo la conversa. El rubio hizo un ligero movimiento con su cabeza que respondió a la atrevida pregunta de Lavender – Un chico tan guapo como tú seguramente tiene novia…- le obsequió descaradamente un guiño al rubio que o bien no lo notó o talvez sólo la ignoro con extrema cortesía. Lavender no podía ser más evidente – Dime ¿tengo razón?

- A decir verdad sí tengo novia… Muy hermosa por cierto. Creo que la conocen se llama Hermione Granger.

La reacción fue inmediata. Los gemelos se quedaron con sus brazos extendidos sin llegar a topar las piezas de pan que se disponían a coger, Ron adquirió un color cianótico en el rostro, Luna se quedo como petrificada en vida, Lavender formo una fea mueca de decepción en su rostro. Y los demás se limitaron a mirar fijamente a Hermione y a su acompañante como si fueran dos animales raros de exhibición

- ¡Vaya! Eso sí que no lo esperábamos – dijo Ron dándose de topes en el pecho para pasarse el enorme trozo de pollo que se le había quedado atravesado

- Así que viene Boda en camino – dijo con voz ronca el señor Weasley – ¡Otra razón para festejar!

Harry hizo un resoplido de irritación dando a notar que estaba en total desacuerdo con el señor Weasley.

- ¿Boda? Pero… pero… - rebatía la señora Weasley que aún mantenía sus pequeños ojos marrones tan abiertos como un par de pelotas de tennis – ¿No creen que aún están muy jóvenes? No es que yo me quiera meter pero antes las personas para casarse lo pensaban dos veces… Bueno, no digo que ustedes no piensen… sólo que…

- ¡Oh vamos Molly! No seas anticuada. Los chicos ya están en edad para tomar sus propias decisiones – replicó Tonks inmediatamente – ¡Yo creo que son una linda pareja! – el ojiverde no le veía lo lindo por ninguna parte. Ciertamente Tonks tenía un problema ocular - ¿Y donde se conocieron¿Los presentaron? – inquirió emocionada

- Hermione llegó hacer sus prácticas de Sanadora al mismo Hospital en donde yo trabajo – respondió Mike con sencillez

- Ah entonces tú también eres Medimago – siguió hablando Tonks con un chillido agudo. Por alguna rara razón, la noticia del compromiso la había emocionado - Que feliz coincidencia que tengan tanto en común… Talvez sea el destino - a Harry nunca le había parecido tan irritante las conversaciones de Nymphadora, hasta ese día - Y lo del compromiso ¿Hace que tiempo? – siguió Tonks que había vuelto a la carga

- Bueno, eso fue hace poco – contestó esta vez Hermione.

- Y cuando van a…

- Linda, ya fueron suficientes preguntas ¿No te parece? – dijo con su particular mesura Lupin. Su novia frunció los labios. Harry agradeció en silencio que su ex profesor detuviera el interrogatorio

- Sí, además no dejas hablar al parlanchín de Harry – dijo sarcástico Fred con una risita traviesa – No converses mucho Harry que te puede hacer daño

- ¡Ya párale, no estoy para tus bromas! – le torció los ojos y fingió otra vez que tomaba un trago de su bebida, pero el nudo en su cuello impedía que líquido tenga acceso a su sistema digestivo.

- ¡Uyuyuy! Que amargados estamos hoy - contestó enseguida el gemelo - Hermano debemos darle vida a esta reunión ¿Qué te parece la idea?

- Sí hermano. Estoy de acuerdo contigo – contestó su homónimo con voz militar - No dejaremos que el mal humor de Harry nos contagié - George hizo una floritura con su varita y el ambiente se inundó de una música movida, salida de quien sabe donde

- ¡A Bailar! – exclamaron al unísono los gemelos.

Todos estaban reacios a seguirle la corriente a los gemelos pero Tonks se levantó de su puesto y extendió su mano derecha hacia Lupin que sonrió por la forma tan graciosa en que ella se había inclinado hacia él

- Excelentísimo Señor me regala esta pieza – sin esperar respuesta afianzo su mano llevándolo al centro del lugar

Bill y Fleur los secundaron, los dos se movían con exquisitez y su esposa lo hacia con una desenvoltura sin igual. Esto estableció un claro incentivo para que todos se animaran y cada uno de los presentes se fue levantando de su puesto escogiendo a su pareja para ir a bailar. Una de las pruebas más claras de que la idea de los gemelos había sido todo un éxito fue que Shackelbot a pesar de su naturaleza retraída y reservada también se había animado a bailotear con su rubia amiga. Hasta el Señor Weasley y su esposa también se encontraban moviendo el esqueleto

Sólo Harry se había quedado inactivo en su puesto con los brazos cruzados y su vaso con cerveza de mantequilla yacía aún lleno sobre la mesa

- ¿Querido que esperas para sacarme a bailar? – preguntó Ginny con una voz curiosamente aguda

- No quiero bailar – dijo y cada una de esas tres palabras traían una carga de sinceridad poderosa

- ¡Oh vamos! No te hagas… Yo sé que si quieres – Harry siguió estático, sin mostrar signo alguno de levantarse de su lugar– Me vas hacer pensar que eres un aguafiestas de verdad. Vamos no seas aburrido – tiro de la manga de su túnica

- Ginny creo que fui claro – respondió y llevó nuevamente el vaso a su boca pero era inútil, no ingería ni una gota

- ¡Como quieras! – espetó – Pero si alguien me invita a bailar ni pienses que me voy a negar ¿Entendiste? – amenazó la chica pero ni aún así logró mover una fibra de Harry – Ah y por cierto… No sé porque sigues simulando que tomas tu cerveza si ni siquiera te la estas bebiendo

Harry se encogió de hombros y no respondió. No pasaron ni veinte segundos y nuevamente…

- ¡Oh por favor!... Por favor… Harry vamos a bailar, que te cuesta – rogó, hasta que ya no lo pudo soportar más y le dio gusto para que de una vez por todas lo dejara tranquilo

- Esta bien… esta bien

Ginny dio un salto de satisfacción y más rápido que una ráfaga de aire lo llevo sujeto del brazo al centro de la pista. La pelirroja rodeó su cuello con un dominio que más parecía el ataque de un pulpo a su presa o bueno eso es lo que pensó y no era la primera vez que tenía esa sensación de ahogo cuando estaba con Giny…

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse lentamente y los primeros astros rutilantes aparecieron en lo alto de sus cabezas, por arte de magia se encendieron varias velas flotantes alrededor de todas las parejas y el lugar fue circundado por una paz asombrosa que contagió a la música porque esta había ido tornándose cada vez más lenta, hasta convertirse en una melodía suave. Mientras seguían moviéndose parsimoniosamente giró su cabeza y observó que en el otro extremo del patio se encontraba la única persona que podía ponerle un poco de luz a esa noche sombría.

Hermione se encontraba sentada de lado y sólo podía divisar el perfil de su rostro, miraba atenta el cielo oscurecido como tratando de descifrar el misterio de su perdurable profundidad. A su lado había un puesto vacío y anheló con intensidad ser él quien lo ocupara… Inevitablemente sintió que se encontraba en el lugar y sitio equivocado.

La castaña aguantaba su barbilla con una mano y un rebelde mechón castaño se deslizo surcando su mejilla, con un suave movimiento lo regresó a colocar detrás de su oreja.

Sus ojos verdes exploraban ansiosos por su próximo movimiento. Y con su característico gesto mordió su labio inferior humedeciendo su boca dejándola más rosa que nunca. Bajo los finos rayos de Luna su piel lucía con un brillo enigmático y encontró con agrado que la dulce joven no había cambiado nada. Seguía tan hermosa como siempre.

De repente ella se giró y sus ojos miel se clavaron en él… ¡En él! Lo había descubierto in fraganti mientras la contemplaba y un solo intercambio de miradas bastó para lograr rizar los vellos de su piel.

- ¡Harry yo estoy aquí! – indicó Ginny con un tono casi histérico y sujetó con fuerza su mentón volteándolo para que la encarara

- Sí, ya lo sé…

- ¿Que dijiste? - replicó al borde del enojo

- Nada. Olvídalo…

Continuó con sus mecánicos pasos, meciéndose de un lado a otro y aunque estaba con Ginny su mente viajaba en indefinidos pensamientos sobre otra persona. Furtivamente dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia Hermione, parecía que ella era un imán imposible de ignorar. Pero Hermione ya no se encontraba sola, ocupando ese puesto vacío junto a ella se encontraba Mike que por encima de la mesa posó su mano sobre la de Hermione y ella devolvió el gesto sujetando la mano del rubio con fuerza.

"_Que feliz coincidencia que tengan tanto en común… Talvez sea el destino" _retumbó la voz chillona de Tonks en su cabeza. De improviso esa sensación fría quemante volvió a su torrente sanguíneo y ese molesto nudo atravesado en su cuello se hizo más presente que nunca. No ayudo a mejorar su ánimo el que Ginny comenzara en un fastidioso parloteo

- ¿Sabes amor? Mañana podemos salir a cenar a ese restaurante lujoso en Hogsmeade…– decía con su aguda voz mientras daba una vuelta y volvía hacia Harry – Me compré un hermoso vestido rojo y… ¿Porque frunces así el ceño?

- No se de que hablas

- No soy ciega. Te conozco y sé que estás enojado

- No tengo nada – masculló rechinando los dientes

Ginny se quedo pensativa por un momento, y como siempre siguió el camino más fácil, es decir evitó una discusión con el moreno pero al parecer la táctica de costumbre ya no estaba surtiendo el mismo efecto

- Sabes algo, me acordé que Ron quería decirme algo importante – dijo Harry fabricando una excusa. Se desasió de las manos de la pelirroja que lo tenían firmemente agarrado por la nuca - Bailamos después – trató de retirarse pero la pelirroja lo sostuvo de un brazo atajándolo

- No, yo quiero bailar ahora – apuntó la chica con rebeldía

- ¡Pero yo no! – y se alejó a paso presuroso.

Ginny quiso rezongar, gritar y patalear de la rabia por no poder detenerlo; pero hacer un berrinche delante de de tanta gente no se iba a ver nada bien. Así que se trago todo su coraje. Inhaló profundamente y observó con complacencia que la figura de Luna entraba a la Madriguera junto a Hermione. Ahora que el apuesto escolta de ojos azules había dejado a la castaña, se le presentaba la oportunidad perfecta para tomar revancha

- ¡Hermione! Justo a la chica que quería encontrar. Necesito hablar contigo – miró significativamente a Luna – a solas…

- Lo siento Ginny si querías una cita privada con Hermione tendrías que haberla reservado hace un mes – habló Luna imitando a la perfección el tono pomposo de Percy

Hermione intentó aguantar una carcajada pero no lo logró. Las mejillas de Ginny enrojecieron tanto como su pelo, abrió la boca pero un chillido parecido a un lamento largo se escuchó varios pisos arriba en la casa por lo que no le permitió a Ginny responderle a la rubia

- ¡Ese Condenado Espíritu del ático! Vas a despertar a Phillip con tus quejidos – bramó Luna observando el techo. Varios golpes estremecieron las paredes demostrándoles que el espectro no tenía intenciones de tranquilizarse. Luna saco su varita y mientras subía las escaleras la escucharon rumiar – ¡Anda despiértalo y ya verás! Juro que te mando a exorcizar yo mismo de esta casa…!

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa distraída y giro sobre sus talones para llegar a la sala, Hermione la siguió; tenía ciertas sospechas sobre el tema que ansiaba tratar la pelirroja pero esperaba de verdad estar equivocada

- ¿De que quieres hablar conmigo? – preguntó después de un prolongado silencio

- Siempre tan directa. No has cambiado nada – la pelirroja mostró sus dientes. ¿Qué era lo que tenía tanta gracia? – Quiero hablar de… Harry

No se había equivocado. Ginny había puesto el dedo en la llaga después de todo. Sentía que no estaba lo suficientemente preparada para enfrentarlo nuevamente, pero tampoco lo eludiría. Ese pasado adverso estaba enterrado en el foso del olvido, y ahí se iba a quedar.

- ¿Que pasa con él?

- No quiero que te enteres por chismes, prefiero decírtelo en persona – sus ojos castaños brillaron – Soy su novia.

Por el tono que había empleado para decirlo no se lo estaba comunicando precisamente. Era un aviso.

- Que bueno Ginny. Les deseo lo mejor – pronunció y rogó porque la figura de Luna bajara por las escaleras y entrara en la sala – pero… ¿que tengo que ver yo con tú noviazgo?

- Nada, por supuesto – soltó una risilla como si en verdad la sola idea le resultara infinitamente jocosa – La cuestión es que somos 'amigas' y como Harry y tú fueron novios pues… Me entiendes ¿no?

- No, la verdad es que no te entiendo – se levanto del cómodo sillón – Lo mío con Harry fue hace mucho tiempo y ahora yo tengo otro compromiso. Lo único que me importa es mi presente.

- Sí, claro… claro… – cruzó la sala y antes de salir añadió sin mirarla – Tienes razón como siempre Hermione… Tú y Harry ya no son absolutamente nada

No entendía el porque Ginny le había soltado semajente perorata disfrazándola como si fuera un mero comentario. Se sentó nuevamente en el mueble pesadamente y dejo escapar un suspiro quedo. Cualquiera diría que lo más normal hubiera sido que desde el preciso momento en que vio las intenciones de la pelirroja le mostrara aversión pero eso hubiera significado que le había guardado resentimiento por su vil traición y eso era algo que se prometió no se iba a permitir.

¿Para que llenarse de un rencor sin sentido? No, esa no era la respuesta. Sí esa hubiera sido su decisión, la única que saldría perjudicada habría sido ella misma. Había resuelto hace mucho tiempo que lo único que la ayudaría es seguir adelante, sin mirar atrás.

Lo que si era cierto es que no le era sorpresiva la noticia que Harry y Ginny sean novios, más bien resultaba una probabilidad que muchas veces se planteó. Ahora simplemente estaba confirmando sus ideas.

Pasaron varios minutos en que se mantuvo en la misma posición, mirando a la mesita de centro de la sala, sin mover ni un músculo. Percibía un extraño sentimiento en el centro de su pecho pero era tan ligero que no estaba segura aún de lo que realmente era. Lo que si sabía es que inexplicablemente ahí estaba…

-------

- Buenas se puede pasar… - saludó Ron entrando al cubículo de Harry - ¿Pero que rayos paso aquí? – preguntó desconcertado al observar que todo estaba patas arriba. Varios pergaminos arrugados tapizaban el suelo, dos frascos de tinta estaban con todo su contenido sobre el escritorio y el aspecto de Harry no era mejor que el de su lugar de trabajo – ¿Te ataco un huracán y no nos contaste?

- Ja – ja Que graciosito – replicó sin mirarle

- ¿Oye Harry me dejas tomarle una foto?

- ¿Para que?

- Para que mamá se de cuenta que existe otro ser en el mundo más desordenado que yo – contestó como si fuera lo más obvio

- Anda sigue burlándote… Es para lo único que vienes

- Eso no es cierto – contestó llanamente y retiró varias carpetas que ocultaban lo que originalmente era una silla, se sentó y se reclinó observando a Harry – También vine a hacerte la invitación formal para que conozcas mi nueva casa

- Eres muy amable pero no sé si tenga tiempo…

- ¡Nada de negativas! Tienes que venir

- ¿Y porque ese interés? – inquirió con suspicacia

- Porque eres mi mejor amigo y es importante para mí que estés presente. Sólo por eso.

- Ron… Di la verdad – contestó Harry mirándole fijamente

El pelirrojo miro distraídamente a la ventana y empezó a silbar

- Si no me dices la verdadera razón… No voy

- Bueno esta bien, esta bien… Para que nos ayudes en la mudanza

- ¡Mmm! Déjame pensarlo… ¿Prefiero quedarme en mi departamento o cargar muebles¡Mmm! Difícil decisión

- Si serás… - Ron le tiro un folleto grueso de pergamino que Harry esquivó soberbiamente mientras reía

- No te preocupes holgazán. Te voy ayudar. Que sería de tu vida sin mí

- ¡Perfecto! – se levantó igual que un resorte – Ahora voy a apuntar más gente. ¿No has visto a Neville? – Harry negó con la cabeza – Bueno voy a ir a buscarlo… - y antes de salir añadió – Por cierto le puedes comunicar a Hermione que también venga. Ayer en la fiesta no tuve ocasión para decírselo. Es mañana en la tarde… Ah y se me olvidaba. Dile también a Mike que si quiere puede venir… Es un chico agradable

Ron cerró la puerta tras de sí y no logró escuchar el sonido del lápiz al partirse en dos en las manos de Harry.

¿Agradable?... ¿Agradable? Que puede tener ese tal Mike de agradable…

**NOTA DE AUTORA: **

**Wow! Quince reviews más que la vez anterior. Muchas gracias por sus palabras de aliento y de ánimo. Me alegra muchísimo que les guste esta historia loca y que me den su apoyo para seguirle. Y les tengo que pedir disculpas por haberme demorado en la actualización, la verdad que no fue culpa. Lo que pasa es que últimamente no la he pasado muy bien que digamos :( Mucho problema en la casa, en la Universidad. Pase por una crisis anímica; y si a esto le sumamos que no tenia ni idea de cómo seguirle al tercer capítulo… espero que me sepan perdonar. La verdad es que no quería dejar inconclusa la historia y sacar este capítulo fue muy difícil porque por lo general cuando se hace una historia se maneja un esquema pero en este caso no es así porque la estoy desarrollando con lo que se me viene a la mente. Bueno no les sigo aburriendo. Ya leyeron la continuación. Ojala les guste porque lo hice con cariño ;) **

**Contestación de reviews: **

**Patty: **Holap linda. Antes que nada muchas gracias por el review. Mmm la cara de Harry, pos yo también me la imagine. Te puedo asegurar que cuando se tragó la noticia de que Hermione venía con acompañante su cara fue de muy pocos amigos. ¡Pero se lo tiene bien merecido! Y voy a seguir tú consejo de hacer más largos los capítulos. Wenu linda, ojala que te guste la nueva entrega ;)

**elizabethsach**Holaaaa nenis! No te imaginas la alegría que me da ver que sigues la historia. Muchísimas gracias por eso y tú review fue muy lindo. Gracias por eso también :) Por cierto me encantó esto que pusiste: **vedd ahora que no la tiene la kiere! pues no! ** ¡Exacto! El pobre de Harry tendrá que aprender esta pequeña lección: "valora lo que tienes, porque quien sabe si te durara…"

Veo que como las demás personas también te cae pesada Ginny. Bueno que se le va hacer la niña es repelente (una vez más sorry si hay algún fan de ella) Bueno guapa, ya actualice, espero de todo codachón que te guste el nuevo capítulo. Te cuidas mucho ;)

**Lutica: **Hola niña linda. Pos te cuento que yo estoy un poquito embrollada con la Universidad y los problemas cotidianos pero poniéndole muchas ganas para mostrarle una sonrisa a los problemas. ¿Y tú como tas? Yo espero que estés mejor que yo y me alegró mucho saber que te ha gustado la historia y el anterior capítulo.

Eres una de las que siguen el fic y no sabes lo feliz que me hace eso. Por cierto te apoyo en lo que me pusiste en el review. **Sí, que el pequeño Potter se arrepienta** jaja! Muchas gracias nenis por el review. Besitos ;)

**Darkgohm: **Nueva personita que se suma a los lectores de la historia. ¡Que bien! XD! Wolax, me alegra que te gustara el fic. Pos veras, el pequeño pipí en el Pote (ósea Harry) sí es medio cínico la verdad pero tienes que tomar en cuenta, que Harry nunca se enteró que Hermione sabía de su canallada. Por lo tanto es normal que tenga este tipo de pensamientos erróneos. Claro que es muy cínico pero bueno ya lo dije antes, él pobrecito de Harry no es perfecto. Pos sólo me queda agradecerte por tú lindo review que puso en mi pequeño rostro una sonrisita. Ya actualicé espero que te agrade el nuevo capítulo. Te me cuidas mucho ;)

**Potter5: **Otra personita nueva! Eeehhhh! Que bien se siente que a las personas les agrade lo que escribes jeje! Holap potter5 y concuerdo contigo ¿Verdad que Harry se merecía un escarmiento¡Pos claro¿Que piensa que se le voy a poner fácil¡No! Debe sufrir un poquito… jiji Es lo justo. Pos ya ves que subí nuevo capítulo, ojala que te siga gustando como va la historia Besitos, gracias por el review ;)

**Chokolatito19: **¡Holaaaaa Eréndira! Mi lectora de los reviews largos XD! Pos siento decepcionarte porque corte el segundo capítulo en la parte interesante pero es que si le seguía me explayaba demasiado. Pos verás no me gusta hacer capítulos largos porque pienso que las personas talvez les resulte aburrido o algo así… Sí, soy en extremo desconfiada (ya me descubriste un defecto XD!)

Bueno y como más de una persona me ha dicho que haga los capítulos largos pos yo les sigo el consejo y aquí ta el tercer capítulo que es un poquito más largo que los anteriores (Ahí me avisan si los quieren mas largos okis) Ojala que te agrade porque lo hice con mucho cariño.

Es verdad lo que me pusiste. Ginny no tiene límite. Y otra cosa en que tienes razón es que la relación de Harry y Ginny esta basada en la pasión del momento (Algo que no está muy alejado de los libros si me pides mi opinión… ¬¬ ¡Hinche Rowling!)

Tu review fue muy lindo nenis… ¡Muchas gracias por eso! Besitos y no te me pierdas ¡guapa! )

**CalixtoNix: **Holap amigocha. ¿Como tais? Gracias por el review que me dejaste. Está muy lindo. Me alegra saber que te gustara la historia. Ya sabes que las dos somos desilusional de corazón. Es una enfermedad incurable. Y por otra parte yo me pregunto ¿Ginny no sabe que no debe meter las narices donde no la llaman? jaja! (¿Hay algún fan de ella? Lo siento…) Pos mira, ya subí el tercer capítulo, espero que te guste porque lo hice con cariño. Te me cuidas amigocha y nos vemos en el foro ¿eh? XD!

**Lilith Granger: **Wolax linda y antes que nada debo decirte… --- ¡Súper lindo tú review!Muchísimas gracias por eso. Me ha encantado esto que pusiste: **y ella además le ahorra el desagradable momento de enjuiciar sus actos! es que eso es amor, que haya aceptado que él ya no la amaba con dignidad y honor.**Me alegra saber que tú como muchas de las demás personas lo han captado. Y sobre Mike (mayiya con expresión pensativa) Verás yo tampoco quiero que sufra, así que hay que ver como se comporta Harry que en anteriores capítulos no ha estado muy bien que digamos (reverenda bajeza que hizo ¬¬) Hay que ver si hace meritos…

¿No te cae bien Ginny?… Como muchos de mis queridos lectores… ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? XD! Por cierto el apelativo de rabana estuvo buenísimo (me hiciste reír mucho) Sobre el otro mini fic que tengo aquí en fanfiction "Sólo fue un sueño" Pos me alegra mucho que te gustara ) La idea nació del anti club H/G y la verdad es que a mas de un fan se nos ha pasado por la cabeza que Rowling tuvo que estar bajo los efectos del alcohol o de un hongo alucinógeno… XD!

Pero bueno entre otras cosas… Mira que he sido buenita y ya lo actualice, talvez no tan pronto como esperaban pero no me he olvidado de la historia porque ustedes me dan los ánimos para seguirle. Espero no decepcionarte con esta nueva entrega ;)

**TonksGranger: **¡Wolax Tonks! Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. ¡Siiii! Que Harry reciba lo que se merece por ser un baboso! XD! Tamos siendo medio malitas ¿no? D

No, nada que ver sólo somos justas XD! Ya subí el tercer capítulo y verás que seguí tu consejo. Muchos saluditos para ti :)

**ErolHaruka: **¡Holap guapa! Primero te quiero dar las gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste la historia… Y sobre si Harry va a llorar mmm pos yo lo dudo en verdad pero vamos a ver que sale ;) A ti también te cae mal Ginny… Bueno ¿que no me va a salir nadie que sea fan de la pelirroja? (Aquí entre nos… ¡Eso me alegra! XD!) Y bueno, por fin ya subí el tercer capítulo (atrasado pero bueno es mejor tarde que nunca ¿cierto?) Espero que te guste al igual que los otros dos :)

**Faby: **Muchas gracias por decir que la historia esta súper. Espero que esta nueva entrega te deje igual de contento. Te cuidas y muchos besines para ti ;)

**TATI: **¡Hola linda! Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Me has subido el ánimo. Te mando muchos saluditos para Perú. Y espero que este tercer capítulo te deje igual de prendida con el fic al igual que los otros capis ;)

**Brenda-Potter-Skywalker: **Holap Brenda, que bueno que te encantara la historia. Muchas, muchas gracias por tus dos reviews :) Y pues ya subí nuevo capítulo. Súper atrasado (no me maten por favor… /) pero por lo menos ya actualice. Espero te guste.

**Hermy Potter13**Wolax Hermy! Pos yo toy más o menos… Muchas gracias por preguntar, y también gracias por tu review que me ha subido el ánimo. Pos sip, tienes toda la razón. Es muy triste el fic… Es que taba depre el día que lo hice y ya pes salió ese capítulo que la neta es que si ta medio chillón… XD¿Crees que es lindo también? Wow¿En serio? Es que me dicen eso y no me la creo que pueda escribir lindo… Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Pos ya actualice, espero te agrade y que sigas enganchada. Te me cuidas mucho ;)**Clara: **¡Holap Clara! Me alegra que te guste la historia y lo mejor es que me subes el ánimo para seguirle. Muchas gracias por el review. Pos ya lo actualice… Sí, lo sé… Muy atrasada, pero bueno espero que me perdonen. Ojala te guste este capítulo nuevo. Te cuidas mucho, y muchas gracias.

**Una vez más muchas gracias por sus reviews. No pensaba que iba a tener ese número… Se cuidan y no se vayan a perder ;) **

**Besitos**

**Att. **

··--··º º·· --·· Mayiya Potter º·· ··--··º º·· --··


End file.
